Observando nubes
by AlissaHunter
Summary: Shikamaru disfrutaba observar las nubes, pero desde tiempo atrás no podía disfrutarlo por pensar en las acciones extrañas de una rubia. ¿Que pasaría si ella descubre su escondite secreto? One-shot.


Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a MK. Si me perteneciera todo fuera romance, drama, humor sin gracia y nada de acción.

Me pertenece la trama, pero tampoco digo que es algo de lo que me pueda sentir MUY orgullosa.

* * *

Se encontraba acostado desde hacía más de una hora en el verde pasto. Tan solo pero no solitario. Sus brazos cruzados deteniendo su nuca y su mirada perdida en el cielo, observando cuidadosamente las nubes. Era un día bastante bonito, el calor no era mucho, el viento jugaba traviesamente con los arboles a su alrededor y el ambiente era de paz y tranquilidad. Podía ser el día perfecto, pero él no podría notarlo. Su cabeza daba vueltas alrededor de un solo tema.

Durante segundo su mente se llenó de imágenes, todas en relación a ella. Su pelo rubio, perfectamente recogido en esas dos molestas coletas, sus problemáticos ojos azules que lo dejaban sin poder dormir, su encantadora sonrisa que lo ponía como estúpido, su perfecto cuerpo que solo le daba más problemas. ¿Cómo ella podía causarle tanto problema a él, un chico tan calmado?

Su ambiente casi pacifico de turbio al sentir la presencia de alguien más. Tal vez ella había estado ahí desde hacía ya tiempo, pero él no había sentido su chakra hasta que la rubia se acercó más al muchacho que observaba las nubes con una actitud despreocupada.

- Nara, se supone que te reunirías con Tsunade-sama hace media hora - Siempre llegaba y lo regañaba ¿no se sabía algún otro acto? Nara esto, Nara lo otro. Y luego lo llamaba Nara, ni siquiera al Shikamaru llegaba.

- Tsk, supongo que lo olvide.

La rubia se sentó al lado del castaño sin dejar de observarlo. Desde que había llegado a Konoha por petición de la Hokage el chico se había comportado de una manera un tanto extraña. Aunque no era que le conociera mucho.

- ¿Pasa algo, Nara? - sus ojos no se apartaban de la cara del genio de Konoha.

- No pasa nada mujer, no seas problemática - Temari rodó lo ojos. Una contestación clásica de Shikamaru -. Espera, ¿qué piensas que haces?

La chica había tomado el lugar junto a él, y se había acostado, con los ojos puestos en el claro cielo. Sus manos tomaron una postura parecida a la del chico y cruzó sus piernas. Shikamaru observó a la chica por el rabillo del ojo ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo sufrir tanto?

- Supongo que lo que haces es o muy importante o muy relajante así que quería probarlo - la chica sonrió aunque no sabía si él le observaba - o tendré que pensar que me estas evitando.

El chico soltó un bufido ¿Que comía la chica que adivinaba? Provocaba tanto revuelo en su mente que con solo verla o estar cerca de ella, le provocaba querer tirársele encima y hacer ese tipo de cosas que no son aptas para niños menores de 18 años. El solo hecho que estuviera acostada a su lado ya había provocado en su mente una serie de malos pensamientos, los cuales desechaba al instante, concentrándose más en las nubes.

- ¿Por qué estaría evitándote? - el castaño pretendió estar calmado, cuando en realidad su corazón quería salir por su boca.

La rubia rio y volvió su cuerpo para estar acostada boca abajo. Recargó su cabeza en uno de sus brazos con su vista fija en el Nara.

- Eso es lo que yo me pregunto... - sus piernas comenzaban a jugar en el aire, causando un estado crítico en el auto control del chico - No has asistido a nuestras reuniones con Tsunade-sama, cuando nos cruzamos en las calles esquivas mi mirada y no has aceptado ninguna de mis invitaciones a cenar.

¡Vaya! La chica era realmente directa. Sería bastante difícil quitarse a la chica de encima... aunque lo que en ese momento quería era exactamente lo opuesto. Se maldijo internamente por su sucio juego de palabras.

-Bueno... eso tiene explicación -dijo sin dejar de ver las nubes-. No he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicártelo.

¿Enserio? ¿Esa era su mejor explicación? Se volvió a maldecir por la estúpida explicación. La chica solamente soltó un bufido no muy convencida de lo que le decía el castaño. Se mantuvieron en silencio, ambos esperando que el otro hablara.

La chica observaba atentamente su rostro. Parecía tan tranquilo y su vista no se despegaba de las nubes ¿Que tenían de interesantes como para que la estuviera ignorando de esa manera? Rió un poco ante sus pensamientos de celos sobre las estúpidas bolas de gases que adornaban el suelo y suspiró pesadamente para volverse a centrar en el rostro del chico.

El chico parecía no entender que era tan gracioso y por qué observaba tanto su rostro ¿Tendría algo en él? También suspiró al seguir sintiendo la mirada de la rubia que tantos problemas le causaba.

-¿Sabes? -Temari terminó el eterno silencio que los llenaba- Me gusta mucho ver las plantas... es una lástima que en Suna no se pueda apreciar lugares como este.

La chica había observado atentamente el lugar donde se encontraban. Los arboles le rodeaban dándoles sombra y el verde pasto de postraba bajo ellos, cientos de plantas de todo tipo podían ser observadas desde donde se encontraban al igual que podían escucharse los sonidos provenientes de los animales del bosque.

-Tsk, supongo que puedes venir siempre que quieras -aclaró su garganta porque su voz estaba por comenzar a temblar-, me refiero, cuando estés en Konoha. Este lugar es bastante importante para mí, pero supongo que puedo compartirlo contigo. Digo, si es que quieres...

La ojiazul rio, ¡¿RIÓ?! ¿DE QUE SE REÍA? Él le ofrecía un lugar donde hacer lo que le gustaba ¿y ella así le agradecía? ¡Qué chica tan más complicada!

-Eres una persona bastante interesante, Shikamaru -se levantó poco a poco hasta quedar hincada y se estiró perezosamente- Fue bastante lindo pasar el rato contigo.

-¿Ya te vas? -el chico estaba más que confundido, ¿se había perdido de algo?

-Para ser alguien tan inteligente, no eres muy astuto, Nara -ahí estaba otra vez su apellido- Supongo que nos veremos por ahí ¿no?

-Temari -El chico tomó rápidamente la muñeca de la rubia, antes de que se levantara por completo. La chica lo miró sorprendida-. Explícame que pasa.

-Shikama...

-Tsk, ahi vas otra vez... -¿por qué cambiaba tan de repente? ¿por qué confundirlo de esa manera?- Primero vienes y me dices Nara, y me regañas, después pasas la tarde conmigo, viéndome, después te vas sin más, sin explicarme por qué y luego me dices Shikamaru como si nada estuviera sucediendo -su vista aún estaba perdida entre las nubes-. Vaya que si eres complicada, mujer.

-Mira quien lo dice -su tono de voz era ¿dolido?- Esta bien, Shikamaru. No pasa nada, solo que yo esperaba que tu... -sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado- Tan solo pensaba tonterías. Si fueras tan amable de regresar mi mano, tengo algunos asuntos en la aldea -a chica le dirigió una amplia sonrisa aprovechando que él había volteado a verla.

-No te dejaré ir hasta que no me expliques -el chico suspiró pesadamente- aunque sería problemático si nos quedáramos la noche aquí, por eso de los animales salvajes y el cli...

El chico fue interrumpido por ella, pero de una manera un tanto ¿diferente? A lo que él se imaginaba. El esperaba que le contestara explicando su comportamiento, o en el peor de los casos con un fuerte golpe en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, dejándolo tirado y regresando a la aldea. Pero no, ella lo había interrumpido con el fino roce de sus carnosos labios rosas en sus labios. Era algo diferente, pero definitivamente le gustaba.

La chica se separó de él un par de segundos después, dejándolo aún más confundido, si es que esto era posible.

-Para ser tan inteligente... -comenzó a decir la rubia sonriendo con malicia.

-Sí, sí, soy un estúpido. -confesó antes de sentarse y agarrar a la chica por los hombros atrayendo su rostro hacia el suyo para apoderarse de sus deliciosos labios.

Besó tiernamente su labio inferior con una rubia observándolo sorprendida. Tras comprender las intenciones del chico ella pasó sus manos a su cuello, pegando más sus caras. Sintieron sus respiraciones tan cerca que no pudieron esperar a cortar la distancia entre ellos. Beso a beso la desesperación entre los chicos aumentaba y sus respiraciones eran más agitadas. El ninja mordió levemente el labio inferior de la rubia provocando que esta se sobresaltara.

-Sí que eres un estúpido -dijo separando un poco sus labios-, un estúpido que sabe besar -el castaño rio y fue de nuevo en busca de esos labios que tanto tiempo había deseado besar.

No podía creer como las cosas estaban sucediendo. Primero besó al castaño en un intento desesperado porque él comprendiera lo que ella sentía por el desde hacía ya tiempo y ahora se encontraba sentada en sus piernas, con sus manos entre su cabello, su cintura atrapada entre los bien formados brazos del Nara y con su lengua en la garganta... Y no se arrepentía de nada.

...

Los días fueron pasando y su relación se fue haciendo más estable, pero por no querer que alguien supiera, también era secreta... Pero era claro que la gente no era idiota. Siempre se les miraba juntos, él se portaba caballeroso con ella, y a su vez, ella era menos agresiva con el. Y todos los días a la misma hora se perdían entre los bosques.

Claro que era obvio que no se ponían a observar las nubes o identificar plantas. Ahora tenían pasatiempos un tanto... ¿distintos?

* * *

Final raro, lo sé. Pero eso causa no encontrar una canción que me haga sentir, no se, romántica.

¡Disfrútenlo!

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
